


Warmth

by rainbowdalek



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Satoshi wonders why he does everything he does for Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Won't make any sense if you haven't read Vol 12. Written between publication of 12 and 13.

Satoshi can’t for the life of him figure out why he agreed to do this, to help Daisuke save that silly girl, to go willingly into a fight against Argentine when he would rather live and let live… Satoshi looks back at Daisuke out of the corner of his eye. Daisuke catches his glance and smiles at him, a bright grin (even here in this place he is so bright and warm, he is far more worthy than Satoshi of the name ‘light’) and they keep on going in silence. He doesn’t know why he’s here, except that Daisuke had needed his help, and he knows that as long as Daisuke needs him, he’ll be there. He shivers a little (his hair is still wet, after all, and it’s pretty cold) and tugs Daisuke’s shirt more snugly around his shoulders, and the knowledge that it’s Daisuke’s makes him warmer than any damp plaid shirt ever should.


End file.
